A Mermaid Sister
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Rumple finds shocking news after he finds out about a family member he didn't know he had and he might die before he see's another family member.(Esmerelda/Jasmine) Movies used in this episode:(Pocahontas, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Quest for Camelot, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Brother Bear, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid, TinkerBell, Peter Pan, Jungle Book, Anastasia, Swan Princess)
A long time in the Enchanted Forest they was a small Native American village with a chief, his wife, and his two teenage daughters Pocahontas and Esmeralda life seemed peaceful until a very racist man named Frollo and his army charged in raped Pocahontas and their mom then slaughtered Pocahontas and their parents Esmeralda was the only one too escape. Very poor and alone she moved to a town in the Enchanted Forest called Agrabah which was ruled by a king and his daughter Jasmine and her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed either her farther was trying to force her to marry a prince named Kenai but the truth is she's into woman but the morning before the wedding the king died from a sickness. It saddened Jasmine that her farther died but it made her happy that she was able to marry who ever she wanted now and she had eyes for one girl the minute she moved too town the Gypsy Esmeralda and truthfully Kenai knew what the princess wanted and he respected it so instead of marrying her he became the royal vizier and his first assignment was too take Jasmine too see Esmeralda who was dancing by the apple cart in the market place. She walked up to her and put money in the hat.

Jasmine: You are a beautiful dancer

Esmeralda: Thank you your highness(Blushing for she felt the same way about Jasmine)

Jasmine: You are also very beautiful

From that moment on they started dating and Esmeralda moved into the palace It seemed like life was going to get better for Esmeralda but little did she know the judge of that town was Frollo the same guy who killed her entire family and his racism knew no limits he heard who the princess was marrying and he planned on finishing the job and killing Esmeralda then executing Jasmine and taking over Agrabah. He snuck into the palace and seized Esmeralda pulling her arm behind her back.

Frollo: You think you escaped me but I'm a smart man and you will burn gypsy

Jasmine walked in carrying a trey with cups of tea

Jasmine: Gasped(Saw what was going on dropping and breaking the cups)

Esmeralda: Honey run(Yelled)

Jasmine ran into the garden but two of Frollo's men seized Jasmine. They brought them in front of the Palace of Justice put Jasmine in a cage and tied Esmeralda to a post.

Frollo: It's time to send this demon back where she belongs(Holding a torch with fire on it)

A guy named Jim flew into him on his solar surfer knocking the torch out of his hand putting out the fire. Jim came with his teenage daughters Kayley and Madeleine who were on their horses.

Madeleine: Stop this madness

Frollo: What are you going to do circus performer

Kayley: My sister may be a circus performer and my dad may be a pirate but me and my fiancé Garrett are Knights of the Round Table.

Frollo: Pirate, that's right, I killed your disgusting half-breed mermaid wife Melody

Garrett and the rest of the knights came charging in and seized Frollo.

Garrett: Your rain of bigotry and killing innocent human beings is over

That night Frollo was executed the next day Jasmine and Esmeralda were married in the market place during the circus.

In Storybrook the beach

Snow and Charming were on a picnic date when they saw someone walking towards them from the ocean it was Ariel.

Snow White: Ariel(Said happily)

Ariel: Snow(Said happily hugging her)

Snow White: What are you doing(Said happily)

She saw the look on Ariel's face.

Snow White: What's wrong?

Ariel: Remember my mother Queen Gabriela

Snow White: Yes, she's very kind

Ariel: She told some news I was not ready for(They sat on a rock)

Snow White: What is it?

Ariel: Rumplestiltskin is my brother

Charming: Oh my god(Said shockingly)

Rumple's shop

Snow White, Charming, and Ariel walked in.

Rumple: I see the mermaids back, what can I do for you

Charming: Rumple do you remember your mother

Rumple: This is the first anyone has ever asked me about my mother. She left when I was a baby, when I was little my farther said it was because she left cause her mother, my grandmother Shontie was dying. After Shontie died an evil fairy Silvermist cursed my mom making her a mermaid forever. My dad gave me all he had left of her.

He pulled out a gold shell necklace with the name Gabriela on it. He opened it and a bubble floated up and they saw Gabriela as a mermaid holding baby Rumple in her arms. Rumple shut the necklace. Ariel started smiling happily.

Rumple: What's her problem?

Ariel: That was my mom

Rumple: Wait that means-

Ariel: Yes, you're my brother

There was a giant shake then a huge sand storm started.

Snow White: What's going on?

The whole shop filled with poisonous snakes everyone jumped on the counter.

In Jasmine's and Esmeralda's jewelry shop

Jasmine: It's him, he's back, Jafar is back too make me his wife again(Esmeralda has her arms around her)

Esmeralda: He escaped from the Cave of Wonders I thought we trapped him there.

Jafar: Not trapped enough(Appeared)

He trapped Esmeralda in an hour glass drowning her in sand. Jasmine grabbed her sword.

Jasmine: Fight me you coward

Jafar: Come on my dear why with you as my queen

Jasmine: Never(Threw the red wine from her cup in his face)

Jafar: I'll show you some respect(Yelled angrily pushing her hard onto the floor)

Kenai tried to attack him but Jafar sent him flying into the wall.

Jafar: You, how many times do I have to try to kill you boy

Jasmine jumped on his back but he threw her off. He screamed in pain as Kenai stabbed him deep in the back killing him turning him into dust. Jasmine smashed the hour glass.

Esmeralda: Coughed(Jasmine caught her as she rolled out)

Jasmine: Esmeralda you alright(Helped her up)

Esmeralda: Yes

They kissed

Kenai: He's lucky I didn't make his death more painful and turn into a bear.

Esmeralda: That's right you and your brothers Sicka and Denahi can turn into bears.

Kenai: Yes, speaking of which don't worry your daughter Tiana is safe her and all the children are with my brothers.

The sand storm stopped.

In Rumple's shop

All the snakes disappeared.

Charming: Whatever the hell that was thank goodness It's over.(Everyone jumped down from the counters)

Snow White: Is everyone okay, is anyone bitten

Rumple: Me(Said in pain)

Everyone gasped as he fell to the floor in pain. They saw a bite on his left ankle.

Charming: Gold stay with me(Said fiercely)

Belle: Rumple Rumple what happened(Said worriedly as she ran in and ran over too him)

Snow White: He was bitten by a poisonous snake

Ariel: His mother deserves to see him I need to ask Regina for another one of those bracelets she gave me.

Charming: Regina just went into labor she's at the hospital

Rumple: There's one in that drawer over there, take it, I want to see my mother(Said in pain)

Ariel grabbed it and took off.

Belle: Mother? Bracelet? What?(Said confusedly)

Charming: Never mind we need to get him to the hospital(Lifted Rumple up into his arms)

The hospital Regina's room

Dr Whale: Push Regina push

She did as Robin held her hand. A crying baby came out.

Dr Whale: It's a girl Regina

Regina: Lilo(Said happily)

Dr Whale: Wait there's another, push

She did, another crying baby came out.

Dr Whale: Twins Regina another girl

Regina: Nani(Said happily)

The nurses gave Lilo too Robin and Nani too Regina. Regina and Robin kissed.

Rumple's room

Belle: Is he going to be alright

The nurse: You guys got here just in time, he'll live.

She walked out

Gabriela: Rumple Rumple(Cried worriedly ran in with Ariel)

Belle: Who are you?(Looking at the woman with dark skin and short black hair wearing a short mini pink skirt and a pink tank top)

Rumple: Mom?

Gabriela: That's right(Crying happily)

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Rumple: So If Ariel's my sister where's my stepfather? What's his name?

Gabriela: My husband, your stepfather, King Derek, he was captured and murdered by a pirate named John Silver and his daughter Jane when Ariel was born. But not long after they murdered him the pirates cook Demetri had enough of their cruelty and killed them.

Rumple pulled out Gabriela's necklace from his pocket and showed her.

Gabriela: My necklace(Said happily)

She grabbed it and put it on. She kissed Rumple on the forehead.

The waiting room

Robin: Boys come meet your new sisters(Said too Henry and Rowland)

They walked into Regina's room where she was holding Lilo and Nani.

Regina: This is Lilo and this is Nani(Said happily)


End file.
